


It didn't matter

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: POV Dean Winchester, Stanford Era, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as kind of a poem or just thoughts of what happend before, when and after Sam left for Stanford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It didn't matter

It didn't matter that I loved you.  
It didn't matter that I'd die for you.  
It didn't matter that you was everything to me.  
It didn't matter that I protected you.  
It didn't matter that it was my job.  
It didn't matter that you was my whole world.  
It didn't matter that you needed me.  
It didn't matter that I needed you.  
It didn't matter that you was the only thing that gave meaning.  
It didn't matter that I was yours.  
It didn't matter that you were mine.  
It didn't matter that we'd promised it would be forever.  
It didn't matter that you loved me.  
It didn't matter that I'd do anything for you.  
It didn't matter that it wasn't supposed to go like this.  
It didn't matter that nothing else mattered to me than you.  
It didn't matter that I'd sworn to protect you.  
It didn't matter that we were supposed to be together.  
It didn't matter that you kept me sane.  
It didn't matter that you kept me alive.  
It didn't matter that you kept me whole.  
It didn't matter that you gave my life meaning.  
It didn't matter that you was my reason for living.  
It didn't matter that you was my soul.  
It didn't matter that you was my smile.  
It didn't matter that you made me happy.  
It didn't matter that you gave me a reason.  
It didn't matter that you made me brave.  
It didn't matter that you made it worth it.  
It didn't matter that you was my little brother.  
It didn't matter that you was my Sammy.  
It didn't matter that I begged you.  
It didn't matter that dad said you couldn't.  
It didn't matter that I waited on you.  
It didn't matter because in the end..you still left.


End file.
